Between 5% to 10% of patients in general dental and medical practice have harmless appearing oral lesions which are routinely noticed on oral examination, or which are incidentally observed while performing a cosmetic or other dental procedure. Visual inspection and palpation of these lesions to detect early stage oral cancer is highly unreliable. This is because benign, dysplastic and cancerous lesions are often indistinguishable from each other on clinical inspection. The vast majority of these relatively benign appearing lesions are, in fact, benign. However, at least 6% of these benign appearing lesions may be pre-cancerous or cancerous, and failure to identify these dangerous lesions at an early, treatable stage, is a primary factor in the currently low five-year survival rate for oral cancer.
The dentist or physician who visually detects an oral lesion which is not clearly suggestive of precancer or cancer is faced with a quandary when restricted to the methods and apparatus of the prior art. The only accurate tool currently believed to be available in the prior art to distinguish benign from pre-cancerous and cancerous oral lesions is a lacerational or scalpel biopsy of the lesion followed by histological examination of the excised tissue. In a scalpel biopsy, a variety of surgical cutting instruments are used to obtain a tissue sample. If such a scalpel biopsy removes a part of the lesion it is referred to as an "incisional" biopsy, while if it removes the entire lesion it is referred to as an "excisional" biopsy.
In either case, a scalpel biopsy is a painful, lacerational, highly invasive procedure. Typical instruments for this purpose include, but are not limited to a flat scalpel blade, a round scalpel blade (punch biopsy) and scissors. Local anesthesia is always required. Considerable bleeding from the wound is common and suturing is often necessary. For these reasons, primary care dentists and physicians, those clinicians who most often encounter benign appearing oral lesions, are reluctant to perform a scalpel biopsy. When necessary, these clinicians will therefore generally refer the patient to an oral surgeon or oral pathologist for the procedure. Since as many as 5% to 10% of all patients in a typical dental or general adult medical practice may have such visible oral lesions, many of which are likely to be benign, performing a scalpel oral biopsy in the primary care setting or referral to a specialist for such performance is reserved for only the most clinically suggestive lesions. Yet, as has repeatedly been shown, pre-cancerous and cancerous oral lesions often mimic benign lesions. Lacking the subject invention, these precancerous or cancerous, but benign appearing, oral lesions typically do not receive any immediate diagnostic evaluation and are thus allowed to progress to an advanced stage of oral cancer. Once such progression is underway and continues untreated, the patient's chances for recovery diminishes.
A prior art approach which has attempted to address this problem in testing lesions of the oral cavity was the use of cytology. In this approach, a sample of cells which was naturally exfoliated from the surface of a lesion into mucous or saliva is examined microscopically. While cytology is commonly used to detect precancer and cancer in other body sites, it has not proven to be useful in the oral cavity because of its low sensitivity, i.e. its high false negative rate. It is believed that this high false negative rate is in part due to the fact that many oral lesions have an overlying keratin layer which limits availability to the lesion surface of naturally exfoliated abnormal cells. In one large study, oral cytology was found to have a false negative rate of 30%. This means that 30% of oral lesions determined to, in fact, be precancerous or cancerous on scalpel biopsy and histology were falsely reported as "negative" using oral cytology. Due to its unreliable sensitivity, prior art cytologic technique is rarely used to test oral lesions or similar keratinized epithelial lesions for precancer or cancer.